


Save a Horse, Ride a Knight

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [19]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Sir Gawain and the Green Knight
Genre: Breeding Kink, Discussions of Fertility/Sterility, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Pony Play, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: It wasn’t so much pony play outright as it was Phyllis and Aristotle roleplay, or, so they liked to tell themselves.Some idiot had requested the courtiers relate the tale of Phyllis and her wicked dominion over the wisest man in history, of her convincing him to let her ride him around the gardens of Alexander of Macedonia like a horse. The courtier obliged because that story always got laughs. A woman, in charge? The male intellect brought low in the face of womanly wiles? Nothing funnier. Nothing more titillating.Nothing that put the ladies of the court in more of a mood.It was on nights like these that all the men in the court of Hautedesert got ridden hard and put up wet.
Relationships: Lady Bertilak/Gawain/Bertilak de Hautdesert
Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141298
Kudos: 3
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Save a Horse, Ride a Knight

It wasn’t so much pony play outright as it was Phyllis and Aristotle roleplay, or, so they liked to tell themselves. 

Some idiot had requested the courtiers relate the tale of Phyllis and her wicked dominion over the wisest man in history, of her convincing him to let her ride him around the gardens of Alexander of Macedonia like a horse. The courtier obliged because that story always got laughs. A woman, in charge? The male intellect brought low in the face of womanly wiles? Nothing funnier. Nothing more titillating. 

Nothing that put the ladies of the court in more of a  _ mood _ . 

It was on nights like these that the men in the court of Hautedesert got ridden hard and put up wet. 

The lady Bertilak was a lucky woman, for tonight she had  _ two  _ such tamed horse-men to entertain her.

Sir Gawain, “Sir” no longer, had a bridle in his teeth, and waited patiently on all fours where he was bound at the foot of the bed, while the Lady took her husband for a ride. The “ride” in this case featured the Lady astride her Lord’s face, pulling his hair, finding her pleasure on his beard. 

His Lord’s cock stood proud, and Gawain wanted desperately to taste it, or ride it himself, but he had not yet been given permission, and didn’t think he would be, since his Lady took her turn on it first. She gave him quite a show, he was thinking, and he was glad to be included, of course, but his knees and his jaw were beginning to ache, and he whined softly. 

“Oh, I never heard a horse beg like a dog,” she said, hearing him. 

Her husband let out a groan. “Lady, please.” 

“Oh, you won’t spend until I let you,” she said. 

“We know that, Lady,” the Lord Bertilak said. “And we are yours.” 

“So you are. And so I think we might put our young stallion out to stud, as it were.” 

Gawain lifted his head, watching this exchange closely. 

“You’re after the line of the great King himself, are you, my dear?” Bertilak wondered, kissing her. It was no secret that in spite of their several years of marriage, they were without child. 

The same as King Arthur, whose heir apparent until he  _ did  _ have a child of his own was his sister’s son, Sir Gawain. 

“It will be up to you to...stimulate him.” 

“I do not think he will need much help, my Lady,” Bertilak chuckled, and turned to Gawain. “She watched them breeding my bulls once and thinks she—” 

“Silence!” The Lady held a bit of braided leather, and she struck her Lord with it on the flank as she might strike a horse. “You’ll mount him and and take your pleasure, Lord, once our stud has done his duty.” 

She loosened the bridle from Gawain’s teeth, tugging him onto the bed with them. 

“Perhaps Sir Gawain of the Round Table would not spill his seed so carelessly?” the Lord asked, tugging Gawain between them and kissing him roughly. 

“Oh, I think you’ll find he doesn’t care,” Gawain gasped, lips wet. He smirked and glanced at the Lady. “Uh, unless that was supposed to be a whinny?” 

“I’ll allow it this time, Sir Gawain, but don’t make me bridle you again.” 

“No, milady,” Gawain said, kissing her now, kneeling over her. 

Bertilak knelt behind him, taking his cock in his hand. “I will help you mount her.”

“I don’t think I need any help,” Gawain huffed, hips working on their own. “This is hardly my first—”

“Very talkative for a horse,” Lady Bertilak commented, pressing her fingers against his lips. Gawain glared at her, but pressed his lips together, letting his Lord’s hand guide him into her. His breath hitched, and hitched again as the Lord began to “stimulate” him, too, first with his fingers, and then with his cock. 

“There we are,” she sighed, bracing her feet and arching her hips up into him. He lifted a hand to massage her with his fingers, working gently but insistently. “You must have sired many foals, Sir Gawain, if you know so much about pleasuring women.” 

“Now you’re just mixing your metaphors,” Bertilak saved him from having to answer. 

She huffed, and clenched around him, her movements growing more erratic, more like his. The three of them worked out a rhythm like this, which was mostly just Gawain thrusting between them, gaining and giving stimulation. He really felt like breeding stock, as it became all animal sweat and noises, skin on skin. 

“Please,” Gawain gasped, as the Lady said “Make me—” and they all chased their pleasures together, the Lady whipping them like racehorses until they crossed the finish line and lay there, gasping, tangled in each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twentieth in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2021. The prompt was "horsemen." 😉
> 
> And Phyllis and Aristotle is a real kinky medieval tale that real kinky medieval people liked a lot. Go look it up!


End file.
